


Agab

by queenie-writes-shit (chamcmile)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel TRN700, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: All Chapters based on songs, Angst, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Repressed Feelings, enemies-to-lovers, first time writing peter parker, liv and peter are tired and lonely, mentions of depression, no explicit sex, parktavius, slow updates probably, tags updated with progress, unaccepted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamcmile/pseuds/queenie-writes-shit
Summary: Set in an AU where the Spider-Gang figured out how to travel dimensions on their own after meeting, Peter B. Parker finds himself falling in love with the one person who he shouldn't be: Olivia Octavius. She reluctantly finds herself having feelings for him that go past her anger, but doesn't want any relationship past being enemies with Spider-Man. Often times, the heart does not get what it desires--but will Peter's?





	1. Latch

**Author's Note:**

> he yyy sorry i'm new to writing Peter and Olivia, but I adore this ship. These chapters are best read with the song it's based on!  
> Song for this chapter: Latch by Disclosure and Sam Smith

Neither of them were sure how it started. An angry, post-fight makeout had lead to it all, and that was all they knew. Olivia, with her big hair falling over her tired face, goggles pushed up in place of her headband had been one of the most beautiful things that Peter had seen since his divorce with MJ. When she had left, it meant nothing. And then it happened again. Another fight, another few hours spent together getting residual frustrations out on each other. Peter’s kisses were harsh, frantic and spilling his emotions. Liv received them and put just as much anger into the old feelings for another person that seemed to mix with her views on Peter B. Parker. It wasn’t anything serious, between them, and both of them silently acknowledged it and agreed to the terms. Enemies with benefits. When Peter had muttered that after their climaxes, Olivia had let out a sharp, high pitched laugh that made Peter chuckle along. 

He wondered why she had to be beautiful. Not conventionally; nothing like the woman he had married in the past. If he were to ask someone, half of them might have said no. With her long face, the lines around her mouth that seemed to pinch adorably when she smirked, and her nose which was equally as long, most wouldn’t consider her very pretty at all. But the life in her hazel eyes which crinkled whenever he made her roll her eyes, or even when she would go on a tangent about what she was trying to work on. That was the highlight of his nights when she was around. It caught Peter off guard when he was going through his day, and suddenly the scientist popped into his mind. No desire, a simple sentence spoken out loud. “Huh. Wonder if Liv would like this.” A headband that he saw while passing through the store. He didn’t know why the thought made the smallest hint of a grin appear on his lips, but it did.

A few days passed, a few more fights. More nights spent entangling his limbs with Olivia’s. When she pushed her glasses back on and sat up in bed, Peter couldn’t help his arm when it shot out and wrapped around her upper arm, causing her to freeze and look down to him. 

“Let me stay,” he said roughly, his hoarse voice making Liv raise an eyebrow almost incredulously. Peter didn’t get why the expression made his heartbeat speed up, or why there was a cold sense of dread when her brows were pushed together. He knew the answer. 

“Peter, I shouldn’t… I can’t. We agreed. Nothing more than this.” Liv pulled her arm from his large hand, and something almost like heartbreak settled in his chest. Peter knew well that it was what they both agreed to, what Liv was fine with. There wasn’t any way they could have anything more, when she was putting Miles in harm’s way, or when they were at each other's throat. Yet Peter found himself latching onto the way they held each other in passion, or how she sometimes almost looked tenderly. It was getting messy. Liv didn’t like messy, it was one of the first things that Peter learned about her. The only things messy were her desk, desktop, and the nights that followed fights that involved him. She stood up and grabbed at her dress, slipping it over her head before she threw the lab coat around her shoulders, not caring to put her arms through. 

“You should go.” She had her head turned away, and she waited for Peter to stand before she began to tidy up her desk, her models knocked onto the floor. Peter took in a deep breath, rubbing at the side of his face with a nod and an unintelligible grunt of agreement. The boundaries were beginning to kill him from the inside out. 

“Right,” Peter muttered when she didn’t turn to look at him, his heart thudding in his ribcage. The sound of the portal opening and closing after a few seconds made Liv stare down, and chew on her bottom lip, her overbite more prominent. When she was sure that Peter was gone she set her palm against her desk, the brunette nearly growled in frustration. She had almost said yes. Lines were blurring fast for her, after a month of using him as her outlet. Their last fight, she had almost hesitated to throw him across the block, even knowing that he could get up, even with pain. She liked to cause him pain on some level, a sick, sadistic part in her that made it all too easy to test hypotheses and to do what had to be done. Hearing the pain in Peter’s voice made the walls her chest cease to breathe for just a second. The next time they fought, she didn’t let him follow. 

Weeks passed before it was the next time they laid eyes on each other. Liv had been in Europe at a conference, going around to the different countries to confer with different scientist with her findings. Sure, Olivia had omitted every detail about how the self-proclaimed Spider-Gang had messed with her original collider, but she had found a way to condense it and target one dimension. It was a miracle to the science community, but there was fear that the use of the portals would eventually create a black hole. She always laughed it off and said they were always monitoring levels carefully. She was absent from every fight, Miles being able to hold most of the villains off on his own.

This time, she was back. This time, she needed to disrupt electricity, and this time, Peter had to be swinging in, the eyes of his mask shining against the street lamps, followed by his little spiderlings. Tombstone went off on his own, and Liv immediately went to go hold Peter off. He busied himself instead with Tombstone. Miles swung for Liv instead, and she sneered at the boy, warding him off with a single lash from one of her arms, sending him reeling as she raced for the grid that supplied most of the power to a small sector of Brooklyn. The attachments on one of the tentacles spun so fast it became sharp, allowing her to cut through a line. Sparks went flying and suddenly she was flying back in the air, reaching behind her back to try to get the web that was there off. She hit the ground with a grunt, turning her face so that just the side of her goggles caught the concrete. 

Liv pushed herself up, using all the tentacles to get her feet off of the ground, hovering a few feet higher in the air. Standing below her was Peter, his full suit on his eyes narrowed. Even after all the weeks, the sight of Olivia above him made his breath leave his chest, winding him. With the yellow light outlining her form and hiding her facial expression from him, it was easier to raise a wrist and try to ground one of the tentacles branching off of her harness to the ground. She was too quick, moving around him and picking him up in a tight squeeze. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, Peter,” Liv said with snark in her tone, dripping it like poison. Her brows were furrowed, the crease between them only showing more with her goggles pressing into her skin. 

“Are you sure that you weren’t avoiding me?” He groaned when the tentacle tightened around him, his feet dangling. He could press anything on his webslingers. She had been smart enough to make sure of that. “Because I’m pretty sure that every time I came here, you were no one to be seen. If I’m right, you were the one that told me to go, in the first place.” His lips were forced to spread as he could practically feel Olivia squeezing the life out of him. 

“You went straight for Tombstone.” Peter raised an eyebrow. Was she jealous? He shut the thought down immediately, even if it made the feelings he had been pushing away for weeks bubble to the top of his consciousness. “It’s a fight, Liv!” She threw him down, a furious expression on her face. 

“You don’t get to call me anything but Doc Ock, Peter,” the scientist hissed, her heart pounding. 

“That’s not what you said last time in be- Woah!” He was yanked away, Miles crouching down on a fence and pulling Peter towards him. The boy asked Peter something that Liv couldn’t make out. She wrinkled her nose and propelled herself that way, wanting to get them out of her way so she could just do what was needed without having to watch her back each second. The two of them nodded at each other and pulled up on their webs at the last second, two spinning ends of her tentacles buzzing through where they had been a second before. The beehive that sat atop her head bobbed as she pushed herself up, trying to reach for the both of them. They were gone, out of her reach, before she began to scale the building. 

Peter knew Liv’s patterns, especially when it came to her emotions while they fought. He had promised Miles to take care of her and distract her long enough for Miles to secure the area. He was right. When she got atop the building, hands clasped together he was able to web down her arms, and she was forced onto the ground. She waited until Peter walked close enough, trying to break the webs that sat on the alloy of her arms, reaching an arm out with a tight fist to throw her weight into the punch, hitting his nose. He barely recoiled, but she could tell she had inflicted a little bit of pain from the way the mask’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t have to do this tonight,” Peter prompted, holding his hands up as if to placate her anger. His soft-spoken voice made her mouth twist in anger.

“Don’t I? Neither of us said we would hold back on each other when we saw each other. Doing our jobs and all.” He stepped closer and he bound her wrists with a quick shot from his webslingers, lifting his mask off of his face. There was definitely going to be a bruise on his nose from where she got him, another on his cheek, from what she assumed was Lonnie’s doing. He didn’t give her another chance to speak, taking her in a warm kiss, the opposite of the night air around them, his lips moving against hers in perfect time. She panted into his mouth, trying to pull back to yell at him. His hands didn’t leave her face, and Liv squirmed at not knowing what was on the suit’s fabric. It effectively silenced her. After a minute, Peter needed to breathe, his cheeks flushed like hers, blood warming both of their bodies with the same angry desire they had been sharing each time they hurt each other. “I’m going to leave you here so that Spider-Man can take you in.” She had been working on getting an arm loose the entire time, the webbing nearly off. “I’ll see you again, Liv.” He turned and walked away, turning his wrist and looking down. Liv couldn’t see anything, but the arm finally came undone. A portal opened in front of them drawing a piece of trash from the roof into it first. When Peter stepped through, Olivia lashed an arm out to grab hold of his leg. 

“Hey - What are you -” He yelled in surprise, already starting to go through. The force of it all allowed her arms to rip from the rooftop, and she was flying behind him, a startled scream leaving her throat. It died out after a second as the portal closed behind him, and she saw the luminescent webs that tied all the dimensions that sat in the multiverse together. It was breathtaking. Her eyes went wide, and then the colors blurred in front of her. 

Peter, on the other hand, was freaking out. It should have been from the fact that Liv jumped through with him, had him in her hold, and was more than likely going to continue the fight once they landed in his apartment. Instead, it was from the way her expression changed in wonder as they flew through the wormhole. It was during those times that she looked more than alive and truly happy to be seeing what she was. After a few more seconds he found himself hitting the hard ground of his apartment, Liv crashing on top of him not long after. There was silence in the apartment as the portal closed. She drew the tentacles into their harness on instinct. Awkward silence that Liv made worse by just standing up and looking around his terribly dirty apartment. He had lived there for months, but Peter never touched any of the boxes that stacked up near the ceiling. Day old pizza boxes, beer cans, and soda can littered the floor around them, a lightbulb out in the ceiling fan. He was a mess. Peter cringed as he stood up next to her.

“You don’t get to just leave me tied up and let that little boy get all the credit.” Peter went to go protest, wanting to say he had done it before, but then again, he really hadn’t. She always managed to evade capture, most of the time because of him. “You’re an asshole, Peter Parker.” And then her lips were on his, and she was pushing him down onto his knees and towards the mattress on the floor, a knee being brought up to push against his thighs. Peter grunted against her lips and pushed her off. Liv wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, pushing her goggled off to see him without the green filter. “And now you don’t want this.” Her voice fell flat, almost like she was disappointed. 

“No, I don’t.” Peter’s bitter voice shook her a bit, and her eyes widened in surprise. She had expected him to cave like he always did. She went to turn, trying to hide the emotion on her face, but then there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. “I want more.” His arms were locked around her, and she could feel his heart beating fast behind her shoulder. His nose was buried in her neck. He couldn’t stop pushing it away anymore. He was in love with the dangerous, feral woman that never seemed to want him, and it hurt. He wanted to be in her arms, but he was fine with holding here there instead. Liv struggled, unable to compete with his superhuman strength. “I’ve wanted more. I know it isn’t what you want, but I can’t get your face out of my mind during the day. You make me want to watch you while we fight, and I want to hold you like this more often, without any sex.” She shook to get out of his hug again, her eyes trained on the grease that was absorbed in one of the pizza boxes by her feet. 

“I told you before. We can’t.” Peter pulled Liv closer to him. 

“Give me a chance,” he begged, his tired brown eyes focused on her eyes. She glanced down out of the corner of her eyes, a sigh coming from her. His grip weakened when she didn’t give him a reply. “Please, Liv,” he tried again. 

She finally stepped forward and was able to, Peter dropping his arms by his side. He thought things had been going better in his life. “Let me go back home. Peter.” He complied without argument, opening up a portal that would take her back to her home dimension. She stopped before walking, taking her hair down. Even in that moment, watching the brown and purple waves fall made his heart sing.

“Goodbye, Peter.” 

When it closed, he sunk down onto the bed, feeling numb inside.


	2. Talk Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan

Liv’s hand dangled over the side of her bed, idly playing with the few strings that had come apart from her comforter.It was made of bamboo rayon, a texture that was pleasing to her; one that she could handle with her peculiar habits. She had been trying to sleep for nearly three hours, and even the sleeping pills she had taken an hour before she tried to sleep wouldn’t let her mind rest. The weight of the world had been placed onto her shoulders. While she knew it was the responsibility that she agreed to take on when becoming the CEO of Alchemax, everything had begun to go down the drain when Wilson had been arrested. Not even his lawyers could do more than lessen his sentence a bit. She was expected to help him break out, and it required extensive planning when all she wanted to do was continue research about interdimensional traveling. Her fingers caressed the frayed fabric again, and she idly found herself wishing she had another hand to touch instead of her bed. Her tired hazel eyes lifted to the clock that sat beside her bed. 4:37 A.M.

The brunette bunched the comforter up in her hand, imagining that she was next to somebody. The fantasy did little to soothe her when she opened her eyes. It was a nagging loneliness brought on by no one but herself. Olivia took in a deep breath and flipped onto her other side, wanting to see someone as she did turn. It was just the empty side of the bed, with a pillow that was always unused, and a neatly made bed. Liv squinted at the sight before her fist hit the pillow, annoyed that her chest clenched up painfully. It wasn’t because of her situation quite then, but rather at the fact that she could imagine Peter Parker laying in her bed, his hand roaming up her hip. She bit her lip, knowing only from memory how he would trace every curve and plane on her body when he had the chance. 

They weren’t good for each other; there was no way they could be. They had two totally different agendas, based on the wrong side of morality. It was often that Liv questioned the ethics of what she was doing, but if it helped with further findings, she would do it. Fisk, however, had been pressuring her for years to get her research done. While she thoroughly enjoyed it, she also missed teaching. She missed the questions, getting to educate, getting to see students’ eyes when concepts finally clicked in their minds. Interns were similar enough, but she missed having individual students with such passion come up to her. With the Fisk Foundation funding her, it was all deadlines. Detailed reports that would go to other scientists, instead of the whole community as a whole. It had been easier when she hadn’t been bribed to become CEO. It was power, which she had always wanted, but the feeling of being on top of the world had faded eventually. 

She opened her eyes with a heavier sigh that time. It had been a week since she last saw Peter. A week since she had seen him pour his pitiful heart out to her and she had left, unable to respond with more than cold, unfeeling emotions. There was something inside of her that had been awakened the first time she committed a true crime. The rush that accompanied running, the chance to use her suit. When she had been called Doc Ock by Spider-Man, it had ignited such a rage that it had felt good. Her mouth twisted sourly at the thought of his perfect face, that she had never pieced together with being under the mask until they were already enemies. It had hurt for days.   
Liv thought that maybe that was why she felt so bad for the Peter that she had been sleeping with. She had been in his shoes for days, but she doubted that her Peter had ever thought about sleeping with her at night and doing nothing but holding her. She pushed a hand through her hair, thinking about the older one’s lips on her forehead. She could just see them talking late at night about their days, where they had gone. A future that would never happen. There had been a line between them that she knew Peter wanted to break. Liv curled up, closing her eyes as she willed her brain to shut off and stop thinking about both Peters. 

In a way, she wished that someone would try to talk her down from the path she was on. The path that would one day end her in jail, she was sure, if she made a careless mistake, or even went to the lengths of murder people for the sake of science. Hurting people, she wasn’t above. She had hurt many people in her lab, or even due to secondary injuries that stemmed from explosions of experiments going wrong. They were all documented in her notes, but the notion still stood; in a way, she wasn’t completely gone. She had never shot anyone. Just had a morbid obsession of finding out the way things worked when variables were disrupted or changed.

With eyes shut and her mind focused on trying to make her breathing slower, Liv felt the dull pain in her chest. In a different world, in a different set of time, she believed that maybe, just maybe, she could have allowed herself to stay with Peter. Everything could have been perfect. Unfortunately for Liv, she was aware that things would have to stay seperated. She would have to rely on the fantasies that played out in her dreams of them trying something. The cold reality is that she knew that eventually, Peter would ask her to give up her sadistic ways, and the scientist just wasn’t willing to give up that part of herself. Not for anyone. 

She tossed and looked at the clock again. 4:52 A.M. 

Liv stared at the clock until the sunrise began to change her white curtains into a mellow orange. She could go through the motions of the day.


End file.
